Breaking Away
by Quicksilver19
Summary: Chloe leaves Smallville to work for the Dark Knight. Chlollie.
1. Chapter 1

A rush of air alerted her and she half turned. "Clar-"

"Chloe Sullivan. I heard you were moonlighting for superheroes but I had to see it for myself."

Her eyes took him in, from the leather boots, midnight dark suit, and finally to his dark eyes hidden behind a dark mask. "The Batman in our very own Metropolis. What brings you so far from the cave?"

"A business proposition."

She crossed her arms, forcing herself not to shiver and raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Perhaps you'd prefer somewhere a bit warmer?"

Her head cocked to the side. "Perhaps you should just tell me now. My interest is waning."

His normally stoic face broke into a smile. "You are everything they say and more."

"Am I? Well, you're nothing like they say. What do you want from me?"

"Just a few odd jobs. I have all the equipment I need but I need someone with skills like yours for research purposes."

She eyed him. "What kind of research?"

"The dangerous kind."

"I'm listening."

"A place will be set up for you. Expense account, room and board, whatever you need. In return, you hunt down the bad guys."

Chloe snorted. "Real bad guys? Or just the enemies of Wayne Enterprises? I'm not stupid, Mr. Wayne. Or can I call you Bruce?"

He smiled again, white teeth glinting in the darkness. "That will make things significantly less complicated."

"Will it?" She matched his smirk. "You think so? Well, you obviously don't know me at all then."

* * *

When she got back to the apartment, Lois was halfway through a tub of Ben & Gerry's. "Bad night?"

Lois sniffed. "Yeah. He offered, I, like the moron I am, refused. He left. I'm eating ice cream. You figure it out."

Chloe sat down next to her. "Well, now at least you know."

Lois shook her head. "Doesn't make it easier. 'I'm saving the world' is not the break-up line a girl can bitch to her friends about. I almost wish he was cheating on me."

"He's not that guy, Lo."

Lois sniffed. "I know. But how do you get over the guy who left to go save the world?"

Chloe laughed. "And here I thought you'd be pissed that he put the whole world ahead of you."

"I should be but I just can't."

"I know this is the worst thing to say right now but you're going to be okay." She put her hand on Lois'.

Suddenly she felt warmth and Lois' voice filled her head.

_'He could've at least been a man and told me...' _

_'I shoulda known...'_

_'How could he...'_

And then it was gone. Lois eyes were hazy and unfocused. "What?"

Chloe frowned. "Uh, Oliver-"

"Right." Her eyes regained their fire and flashed at Chloe. "He could've at least given me a better excuse than business. I mean, business? Does he think I'm an idiot? I think he's hiding something. Do you think he has someone else?"

"What?"

"Oliver, Chloe," she snapped her fingers in front of Chloe's face. "Remember? I told you he gave me that garbage about big deals and things being too hectic for a relationship? Geez, cuz. Try to keep up."

Chloe shook her head. "Sorry. I must be getting tired. You wanna talk more or..."

Lois waved her off. "It's fine. I shouldn't be eating my weight in calories anyway. He's not worth it."

"Night." She watched Lois disappear into her room then flipped open her phone.

He picked up as she was putting the half-melted carton into the sink. "Clark? We have, well, it's not a problem, per se..."

* * *

"So she just what? Forgot?"

"I don't know." She was pacing her room while Clark stood next to the window. Her bedside light was on and they were whispering.

"My powers must be expanding." She glanced up at Clark, wishing he was a little more stressed and a little less calm. "I must have healed her pain and that must have included her emotional pain. Which included erasing the fact that Oliver is the Green Arrow. I don't know."

He stared at her. "I'm a little more concerned about you. What about what happened when you touched her? When you touch anyone?"

"Yeah, but I think that I have to concentrate to do it."

His eyes were hard, unyielding. "How do you know?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But then what? I hide myself away? Or I bundle up like Rogue?" She looked up at him and laughed, even though she knew he was thinking along those lines. "Well forget it. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else. I have an offer for a job and I think I'm going to take it."

"Working for Oliver is a bad idea, Chloe."

"I'm not working for him. Our contract ended with the Black Canary debacle. He doesn't want me in danger anymore than you do."

"Go figure. So who? And where?"

She smiled. "Top secret, Clark. Can't tell you."

His face fell. "So that's it? You're leaving? Leave us here?"

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just leaving Metropolis and Smallville. I'm only a phone call away. And with your powers, I might as well be in the next room."

"But I need you, Chloe. Who else am I going to turn to? And what about Lois?"

"Don't I deserve a say in my future too?" She cracked a smile. "C'mon."

"I just... I can't lose you Chloe."

"Relax, it's just freelance stuff. I'll be back and forth."

"What about the Planet?"

"I'll figure it out."

"I don't know Chloe. It sounds pretty dangerous."

"Don't worry. I'll have a guardian angel. Of sorts."

* * *

"I trust you found the place to your liking?"

She didn't jump. She gave herself credit. Clark had nearly gotten that out of her. "It's a little hotel-like for my liking but nice."

Bruce shrugged. Decor was just background to him. "If you'd like it changed, I can change it."

"You mean your people can change it."

"Something like that." He enjoyed her company he had to admit. Now that she was working under him, he was looking forward to getting her out into the public. The more people knew that she was working for Wayne Industries, the fewer who thought she was working for him undercover. He was going to hide her in plain sight. He couldn't wait to take her to a function and let her loose on the upper crust of Gotham. She would have a field day. If she even agreed to go in the first place.

"Something on your mind?"

He refocused on said blond. "And the equipment? To your liking?"

Her smile grew. "It's perfect."

"Good. I'll tell Lucius."

She shook her head, amusement written all over her face. "You do that."

"So," he drawled slowly. "Ready for a test drive?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Lucius, you think you could make me a suit too?"

Lucius Fox shook his head, a smile playing on his lips as he watched the small woman in front of him. Six months ago, he'd been introduced to the spunky blond and he'd grown rather fond of her. He supposed she returned the affection – she tended to gravitate down to the R and D floor at least a few times a week. And for the past few weeks she'd been hinting at getting her own suit. "Now, Miss Sullivan, you know I'm under strict instruction not to make you a suit. Mr. Wayne doesn't want you in any danger and if you have a suit, you'll be tempted to go out." He took off his glasses to polish them. "Still missing home?"

She'd been examining some of Bruce's new toys but straightened and turned to look at Lucius. "I dunno, I guess so. It's a bit lonely but not too bad." She glanced away for a minute, remembering how life was going on without her in Smallville. Clark had Lana for his sidekick – their relationship stronger than ever. Lois had moved on and thrown herself into work and a new promotion at the Planet. But she'd chosen this life. She'd chosen to be Bruce's personal assistant day and night and she just had to deal with it. "Do you like working for Bruce?" she asked hesitantly.

He grinned. "I do. He can be a pain sometimes but Bruce Wayne is a good man and tries to do the best he can for those around him and for his city. And I get to do what I love and don't have to deal with the bureaucracy."

She started to reply but her phone buzzed. "Sorry." Pulling it out, she answered with a curt, "Chloe Sullivan."

"Where are you?"

"Wayne Enterprises' basement enjoying Lucius' company. Why?"

"Be outside in five minutes." He hung up, not even a goodbye. But then, he never gave a goodbye.

"Sorry Lucius, I've been summoned."

He waved a hand, disappearing into the dark recesses of his workshop. "I understand."

* * *

She twirled slowly in her chair, taking care not to tangle her headset. Bruce would be back online in a few minutes and she had to be ready with an exit strategy. Actually, a few exit strategies. Batman had a knack for getting himself into a world of trouble. Sometimes she wondered whether sometimes it was just to keep her on her toes.

"Sidekick, you read?"

She turned back to the monitors. "Loud and clear. Take your next right. Two kilometres up there's a water drainage causeway on the left. Will take you all the way down to the Harbour Express 

and straight home." As she guided him in the Tumbler, she relaxed. Things were going well. Very well. Too well. Something was bound to go wrong.

"I had to pull someone out."

She frowned.

There.

"What?"

"Some idiot in full gear was prowling around playing hero. I had to get him out but now I don't know what to do with him."

"He's in the Tumbler with you?"

"Unconscious."

She kept an eye on the monitors and her ears on the scanners. "Injured?"

"Yeah. I can't just dump him at a hospital."

She detected something hidden in his voice. He was hiding something from her. "Bring him in."

"What?"

She grabbed her jacket. "Just do it. Meet you there in twenty."

Fifteen minutes later, she was making her way down the secret staircase behind Alfred. As she descended, she started feeling anxious. It was something big if Bruce had taken this guy out with him. If he was willing to bring him back to the Batcave.

It was dimly lit, the way Bruce liked it. She passed the target range where he'd insisted she practice, the lab, the second computer set-up. Further on, she could see the Tumbler at rest, intimidating and powerful. Then she turned left into the med room. The harsh lights were a contrast to the darkness behind her and she blinked a few times to adjust. Then she almost stopped breathing.

Laid out on the table was Oliver Queen in full Green Arrow garb. He was unconscious but breathing.

"Know him?"

She tore her eyes away towards Bruce in sweats and a black shirt, sweaty but unharmed. "He dated my cousin," she replied distractedly, eyes going back to Oliver's still form. "You?"

A short nod. "Excelsior. Couple years below me. Did you know?" He gestured to the suit.

Her turn to nod. "I did some work for him."

He blinked. "Right. Metropolis. I almost forgot."

"How bad are his injuries?"

He narrowed his eyes. She was really affected by this. "Nothing serious. Bump on the head, possible concussion, bruises, broken arm. Nothing life-threatening."

"Does he know about you? About this?" She waved her arms around.

"Don't think so. Never came up in dinner conversation. I always had a suspicion about him and Green Arrow as I'm sure he does with me and Batman but I can't be certain."

"Then I can help. I can heal him," she finished, suddenly feeling awkward. "I'm infected with meteor rock from a planet called Krypton and I can heal people." She fidgeted, avoiding his eyes. "I can help," she repeated lamely. When she looked up, he was leaning against the counter, arms folded across his chest, studying her. "What?"

"Didn't think I'd be any more surprised by you, Miss Sullivan. Yet you've done it again."

"Really not the time, Bruce." She moved towards the table. "So can I?"

"Sure. Be my guest."

She reached out to touch Oliver then paused, turning back to Bruce. There really wasn't a delicate way of putting this... "Okay, sometimes it takes a lot out of me, depending on the injuries. So, if I seem dead, just take me back to my apartment and I'll be fine in a couple of days."

His hand shot out to grab her wrist. "Excuse me?"

She met his eyes. "Well, it's only happened twice. Don't worry."

"I'm worried."

"This isn't that bad. I've healed much worse." Her eyes held his. "Trust me."

His eyes darted to Alfred's them back to hers, searching.

"And I can modify his memory so you can take him to a hotel and he'll wake up thinking he just drank too much or something. So he won't know..."

He allowed a small smile. "Doesn't know about me or doesn't know about you?"

She didn't have an answer. She didn't want him to know that Oliver didn't want her working in this line of work. It was her risk to take, dammit. "Little bit of both?" she finally admitted.

"Alright. I'll trust you Sullivan. But if something looks wrong I'm pulling you off."

She turned back to Oliver. "Fair enough." _Although you probably won't be able to._

He moved to the door beside Alfred and watched as the petite blond reached out and rested her hand gently on Oliver's forehead. Her eyes went hazy and a golden glow flowed over Oliver's body.

* * *

_His mind was jumbled, disorganized. Thoughts flew past her at dizzying speeds. _

"_I should've..."_

"_Why didn't I..."_

"_I'm not strong enough..."_

"_Clark needs to..."_

"_Lois..."_

"_Chloe..."_

_She tried to follow but they were gone. She turned back, moving towards the dark pulsing mass she assumed was his injury. She put her hands on it and just seemed to _push_. It shrunk and she kept pushing until it was gone. _

"_Thank you."_

_She turned. _

_Oliver stood in front of her in casual clothing. _

_She figured she'd run into something resembling Oliver's conscious but she didn't think it would be like this. That he would look like that. But then, why not? It was him after all. "What are you doing here?"_

_He frowned. "This is my head. What're you doing here?"_

"_Helping you." She glanced around. "What're those?"_

_Rivers of pulsing light green streams flowed at random. _

"_My happiness. Want to see?" He led her closer and she peered in. Scenes flashed by like fish. For a moment, she thought she saw her face but she shook her head. _

Get over yourself, Sullivan_. "And those?" _

_He glanced at the red splotches on the wall. "Pain. Anger. Hatred." _

_She reached out a hand. "I can help."_

_His own latched onto her wrist. "Can't let you do that, Sidekick. I need them. He needs them." _

"_For what?"_

"_Justice. To keep going." _

"_Not even a little?" _

"_Can't. You need to go before he sees you." _

"_Who sees me?"_

"_Me." _

_They both turned. Oliver, another Oliver, in full Green Arrow gear was standing not four feet away, cross bow aimed at her head. "What are you doing here? You don't belong here. Oliver doesn't need any more female distractions, especially not from you, Miss Sullivan." _

"_What?"_

_The Oliver at her side laughed uneasily. "He's kidding. Doesn't know what he's talking about." _

"_Oh no, baby billionaire? Bullshit. I know everything. You try to hide it but I know. You might think Dinah Lance will distract you and it's better because she's got powers and she understands. But we both know you're taking the easy way out again. She's whiny, just like the rest of the bimbos you've been with." _

_Both Oliver and Chloe stepped forward. _

""_I'm not-" _

_But Chloe cut him off, pushing the cross bow out of the way and poking Green Arrow in the chest. "Listen Archer, Lois Lane is not a bimbo and not-"_

_She was cut off too, with a wave of a leather glove. "She's your cousin, blah blah blah. When are you going to grow up and step out of her shadow?" He eyed her. "Smart, funny, sexy. What are you afraid of?" He towered over her, hand brushing her cheek._

"_I should go now." _

"_No, he should go." Oliver tried to glare at Green Arrow. _

"_Back off, brat. We all know who runs the show here," Green Arrow replied, crossbow suddenly gone and one arm encircling her waist. The other hand cupped her face and he bent to kiss her. _

_Bells were going off in her head but she allowed it to continue for a few minutes before she felt his hands travelling lower and pushed against him. "Okay, that's it. We're done. You tell me my cousin's a bimbo, put the moves on me-" She backed away and groaned inwardly as he followed her. "I'm not doing anything with you in Oliver's mind." _

"_It's my mind too," he growled. _

_Oliver seemed to have gained some strength. He stepped between them. "Back off." _

_Green Arrow backhanded him but he stayed upright, hands clenched at his sides. "I said-"_

"_Oliver!" _

_And there she was, blond, leather clad, fishnets, hips swaying as she made her way towards them. "There you are." Her hands slid up Green Arrow's chest. "What's she doing here?" _

"_Visiting." His eyes glittered under the glasses as he watched Chloe watch Dinah's hand slide up his leather-clad body. "Learning." _

"_Learning what?"_

"_How to fight." _

_Oliver grabbed her hand just as she started towards them. "Let's go." He took her to the edge of her mind."She just likes him because of the power." _

"_C'mon, Ollie. It's got to be more than that. Why do you like her?"_

_He shrugged. "It's easier than trying to have the real thing. Sometimes I like her because sometimes she reminds me of you." He gave her a quick, beautiful smile and kissed her then pushed her back. _

_She stopped. "Wait. You can't remember any of this."_

"_Yeah right. Forget it? Forget you were here?" He smiled. "Not going to happen, Blondie." _

"_I'm sorry." She bent down and touched the ground._

_Oliver screamed as the current touched him and fell to the ground still._

_She clenched her jaw and pulled herself out. _

* * *

Let me know what you think! I'll be working on Seven Years this weekend and hope to get something out by Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been awhile... things have been hectic... I'm working on the next chapter of Seven Years so stay tuned for that... enjoy!

* * *

She woke in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room.

Alfred entered with a tray. "You gave us a bit of a scare there Miss Sullivan. You must be starving."

She sat up and accepted the tray. "How long was I out?" she asked, watching him open the curtains.

"Too long."

Her head snapped to the door to find Bruce leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Two days. Scared the hell out of us, Sidekick." He came towards the bed and stood over her. "Don't even think of doing that again."

"Oliver?"

"Fine. Woke up at the Regeant thinking he'd had a few too many." A brief smile ghosted his features. "Didn't have to make his hangover quite so bad."

She shrugged, biting into an apple slice. "Had to be authentic."

"So." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Ready for another mission?"

"When?"

Alfred started to protest but Bruce held up a hand. "Tonight. And if you're not up for it, tell me now. I need you in the field this time."

She lifted her chin defiantly. "I'm fine."

* * *

"Almost there. Data retrieval finished. Burning to disk."

Bruce frowned, making his way towards the computer room. "No. Something's wrong. Abort. Get out of there."

She shook her head. "I can get it. Just have the Tumbler ready to go."

Then something clicked in her head. Something was wrong. Bruce was right. She watched the computer, willing it to go faster.

Three floors below her, a door slammed in front of Bruce Wayne. Seconds later the one behind him did too. He tried both knobs.

Nothing.

"Sidekick. Get out. Now."

She could've sworn for a second she heard panic in his voice. "Done. Heading for the car park." She opened the door just in time to see three armed guards come out of the elevator. Desperately wishing for a power a little more aggressive than healing, she bolted for the stairs.

Surprise, surprise. There were guards coming up.

"Heading for the roof," she notified Bruce.

"No good," he grunted. "No exit."

"No time." She took the stairs two at a time and burst out onto the empty rooftop. She scanned the nearby alleys. The only viable option seemed a fire escape two floors down and across the alley. "There's a fire escape. I can make it."

"Don't be an idiot. You won't make it." Then the sound of a crashing door. "I'll be there in five minutes. Wait for me."

"I don't think that's an option right now, B." She turned and started running as the door behind her burst open. The last thing she heard before she jumped was one of the agents' radios, _Suspect on roof. Running to Northeast corner._ Then she was in the air.

It was going to be a hard landing. If she even made it. She knew it was a bad idea but she closed her eyes for a second.

Something slammed into her, something too soft, too warm to be the scaffolding of the fire escape. She opened her eyes and found herself staring up of the grim face of the Green Arrow. Inwardly, she winced. Maybe she would have preferred splattering on the concrete to the tongue lashing she was about to get. They soared to another rooftop and he dragged her into the stairwell. Then he turned on her. "Are you completely insane?" he shouted, tearing off his glasses and hood. His eyes were wild, scared, angry.

She looked up at him meekly. "Well..." Seeing his face again made something twinge in her stomach.

"You could've died!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. He flung his hand in the direction they'd just come from. "It was reckless, irresponsible, stupid..."

"Ollie, I-"

"And what if I hadn't been there? What if I hadn't followed you to make sure-" He almost choked. "- to make sure you were okay. I told you it was dangerous. I told you it was a bad idea. Did you listen to me? No. Jesus, Chloe." He leaned back against the wall, his body heavy as the adrenaline drained away. The image of Chloe's body falling through the air was burned into his mind. The past two weeks had been hard. For some reason all he could think of was Chloe but he had no idea why. Ever since he'd gotten back from Gotham, he'd had a strange feeling in his stomach. Like he was missing something. Something he couldn't remember and it had something to do with Chloe.

So, a week later, he'd come back. He felt like a stalker, following her around, making sure she was safe. When he found out about the missions for Batman, he'd almost confronted her, almost banged down her door and dragged her back to Metropolis. But Victor and A.C. had talked him out of it.

_A.C. just shrugged. "It's her choice, boss. At least she's got someone watching her back. If you take her out of there, she's just going to do it on her own without some superdude to help her."_

_Victor nodded. "Yeah, and it's a bit hypocritical since she was doing it for you, what, six months ago?_

He shook his head to get their voices out. "What were you thinking?" he asked heavily.

She shrugged, shaking her head. "I don't know. I had more chance out there than on the roof."

He reached for her. "Look, just because you can heal doesn't mean you're invincible."

"I know. I just-"

Her radio crackled to life. "Sidekick?"

"Oh god. I gotta go." She started for the stairs then paused, turning back.

"Thanks Ollie. You don't even know..." Then she was gone, taking the stairs two at a time. She burst through the door onto the street and the Tumbler rolled up, opening to let her in.

"You okay?" he asked, dark eyes taking her in, checking her for injury.

"Fine. Let's go."

He nodded and they went.

He knew better than to question Chloe Sullivan.

* * *

She accepted the champagne glass and scanned the room. Most, if not all Wayne Industries' business associates were represented at the function. She tried to keep her heart from jumping into her throat at the sight of a blond head. Oliver had been on the list, she'd checked... twice. But she knew better than to expect him. Anything could keep him from getting here – the world didn't get put on hold for a Gala. Especially not in Oliver's line of work.

"Checkin' out the talent?"

She turned, smiling. She was lucky, she knew, that she was able to see this side of him. Not many people did. "Where are the beautiful blonds tonight?"

Bruce smiled back, eyeing her appreciatively before turning his eyes back to down towards the crowd. "I'm only keeping my eyes on one tonight. Besides," he said, pausing to take a swallow of champagne. "You know I prefer brunettes."

She rolled her eyes.

"Feeling alright?"

She took a sip of champagne. "You know me, Bruce. I'm always alright." And that was when _he_ decided to walk in. She almost choked.

"Seems I'm not the only one with an interest in brunettes," he noted, fighting to keep the smile from his face.

"Must be a billionaire thing," she replied sourly. Finishing her glass, she turned to make her exit. "Excuse me."

* * *

A flash of blond caught Oliver's eyes as he entered and he looked up to the balcony to see a slight blond dart away from Bruce Wayne's side, the usually stoic brunette smiling in amusement at her speedy escape. His eyes turned back, meeting Oliver's own and they grew serious and formal once more, almost challenging.

"Ollie? My jacket?"

"Sorry, of course." As he took her jacket, he wondered again why he'd brought her.

_Victor's no-nonsense voice filled his head. "A single billionaire attracts more attention than an attached one." _

_"Besides," A.C. had chimed in. "Wayne likes brunettes. Could be an advantage." _

_He'd rolled his eyes. _

"Ooo, champagne."

He allowed her to drag him, distracted by the blond. Had it really been Chloe? And if it were, what was she doing in Gotham, working for Bruce Wayne? Her day job? Or maybe his suspicions were right?

"Ollie? Food? Mixing? Mingling?"

His mind came back to the present. Dinah was another thing on his mind. Sure, he was attracted to her, to her physical appearance, her pure passion for justice. And yet... there was just something missing. Just no spark, no magic. She didn't seem to think so, rearranging him for a picture for the society column. He wandered after her, clutching a forgotten flute of champagne.

"C'mon Ollie. We're supposed to be breaking into this guy's office. Work with me."

"Right. Yeah." He followed her towards the restricted back hallways. Slipping past the guards was easy, he was actually a little disappointed. If this guy really was the Batman, his security was pretty lax.

They made it to his office without incident. "Keep a lookout." He glared when she started to protest, picked the lock, slid in, and shut the door behind him.

"Thought it was that easy, huh?" Chloe smirked at him from Bruce's chair. "Nice try, Archer."

He closed his eyes but couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. "You got me. I wondered whether I'd made it past the Chloe Sullivan radar."

"Not quite, Mr. Queen. We should talk." She took a moment to appreciate seeing the sight of him again, undamaged and awake. Also, the not yelling was a plus.

"So talk. Or do you prefer a more private setting? Candle lit little bistro? I know a great place down on Fourth Street."

Her lips twitched but she kept herself from laughing. "My employer would like to meet you but he's curious as to what your intentions are."

"You can tell your employer that I'm offering a proposal, a position within a group of people with similar goals. That offer also extends to you, of course."

"Tough sell." She stood and walked around the desk to lean on it, crossing her arms over her chest. "He usually works alone."

He leaned against the door, mirroring her posture. "Oh, I doubt that, Sidekick."

"Come off it, Ollie. I've already heard the lecture. Besides, I'm almost never in the field. That one time-"

He cut her off. "It's dangerous."

"Life's dangerous." She glared. "So is that all you got? I wouldn't want to keep you from your bimbo."

"Jealous?" He pushed it because for some sick reason he had to know.

"More like disappointed. A poor follow-up to Lois."

He opened his mouth to say... what? To tell her she had it wrong? That he had been kidding? Testing her? It closed with a click.

"Well put." She didn't know why she was being mean. Well, she did know. A combination of anger (For Lois? For her?) and actual disappointment that Oliver had actually chosen Dinah over her 

although it had never been a competition in the first place. Oliver had asked Dinah to go with him and Chloe herself had left. But he'd never asked her to go...

She took a deep breath. "Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Queen, I have a party and a boss to return to." She was being formal and cruel but it seemed the only way she'd be able to walk out of this room without slapping and/or kissing Oliver Queen. She moved past him to unlock the door. Her hand fumbled for a second and she bit her lip as his strong fingers settled on top of hers and disabled the lock.

She swallowed hard, looking up at him with a curt, "Thank you." Then she was gone, past a startled Dinah, the expressionless security guards, back up to the balcony and Bruce.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"So? How'd it go?" he asked, taking a sip of champagne and watching the guests, barely containing a smile.

Her mouth twisted. "Next time, refuse your own superhero league invitations."

He watched with interest as Oliver reappeared, Dinah Lance lagging along behind. "So it went well then?"

She snorted. "Yeah, fantastic. Everything's crystal clear. Can I go now?"

"One dance, Sidekick."

"I thought you didn't want to draw attention to yourself. And I don't feel like dancing."

He took a swig of champagne. "Give you a raise."

Another unladylike snort. "You can't buy me, Bruce. I'm not-"

"Bruce! Oh Brucie!"

They both looked up. A middle-aged woman with too much make-up was making her way over. Madam Lindsay Fey was a notorious widow, the Elizabeth Taylor of Gotham City. And, it seemed, her sights were now set on Bruce. The past three functions she'd found him and stuck to him all night like glue. Ninja skills were no match for this cougar on the prowl.

Bruce grabbed her arm so tight she swore she'd be bruised in the morning. "Anything in the world if you get me off the hook," he said through clenched teeth.

She paused, glancing from his face to the woman and back. For a split second, he thought she was going to throw him to the wolves. Then, "Fine. I want a suit."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "A what?"

She ignored him, shoving her arm through his and turning. "Hello, Madam Fey!"

The lady beamed. "Miss Sullivan."

"I'm really sorry Madam Fey, Bruce has promised the next dance to me."

Her hands fluttered near her ample bosom. "Oh, sure. You two younglings have fun. Save me one for later though, Bruce." Her fingers fluttered after them.

Bruce managed a tight smile and practically dragged Chloe away. They got on the floor and moved to a slow waltz.

"So can I go home after this dance?" she asked.

"Why do you want a suit?" he countered.

"I asked first."

"Mine's more pertinent."

She wanted to kick him in the shin and wipe that smirk off his face. Luckily, they switched partners before she had to answer. The man smiled at her and she tried to focus on him and not the broody brunette staring daggers at her back. After a few minutes, they switched again and she found herself face to face with Oliver.

"Ugh. What're you still doing here? Where's your date?"

"Dancing with your boyfriend," he snapped back. "Nice choice. Did you know how to waltz already or is that just one of the things he's teaching you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sore loser."

"Jealous brat."

She made a face at him and they switched partners.

Suddenly sixth senses kicked in and all four stepped back from the dance floor. The glass dome shattered overhead and men ziplined down, pushing and shoving people out of the way.

The entrance doors shattered and people screamed as men on motorcycles drove through, causing mayhem.

Bruce's eyes darted around the room. Chloe, where was Chloe?

On the opposite side of the room, Oliver was matched in his search for the small blond.

Two pairs of eyes found her at the same time: right in the path of the maniac coming up the stairs brandishing a machine gun.

"Hello, hello, he-llooo..." he drawled. He was dressed oddly, a shabby purple suit, big clown shoes, smeared make-up all over his face, a garish red grin painted over his mouth. "What have we here?"

Chloe stood up, glaring at him as he made his way towards her, firing some shots into the air.

"I'm looking for someone. And I'd really like all of your help in doing that..." He swung the gun around. "I'm looking for the Batman. Anyone seen him around? You? You?"

Anger boiled up in her. "Leave them alone."

He stopped right in front of Chloe. "Oh, maybe you know, blondie?"

Before she even knew it, she'd hit him in the stomach.

He doubled over momentarily then straightened, a knife appearing in his hand as the gun was dropped on a strap around his shoulder. "A little fight in ya... I like that." He licked his lips. "Maybe I'll take a souvenir." His eyes wandered lazily over her body. His hand attached itself to her wrist and he turned with a nod to the men around the room. "The rest of you scram!"

The goons opened fire over the guests' heads. People screamed and tried to run away. Bruce and Oliver fought their way to the front. Bruce managed to get there first.

"Well, what do we have here?" the clown asked, eyes narrowed to slits.

"I'm Bruce Wayne. Let the girl go!" Bruce stood, tall dark and dangerous. Beside him, Oliver appeared, eyes hard, fists clenched, a blazing sun.

She admired how they were standing up to this guy, courageous even without their gear, without powers. But she couldn't allow them to give themselves away. Right now, they were as unprotected as she was.

Luckily, the man didn't seem to make any sort of connection. Bruce was merely a fly needed to be swatted. "Good for you. But if you want her back, tell the Batman to come get her himself." The gun came up and a squeeze of shots hit Bruce in the chest. The Joker waggled fingers at Oliver, a smirk on his face. "Toodle do."

Chloe screamed when Bruce went down and tried to run to him.

"No, no. You don't understand the game... You're _my_ prize." The clown turned, spinning her and dragging her towards the stairs.

* * *

Oliver crouched over Bruce, torn. He had to make sure the billionaire was alright but he also had to go after this clown and Chloe. He had no weapons though – everything was in the car. He ripped open Bruce's shirt, ready to staunch the bleeding and was met with a bulletproof vest. Five bullets splayed across his chest, each caught in the Kevlar.

Bruce groaned. "Go. I'll be right behind you." He pulled out his cellphone. "Alfred..."

The rest was lost. Oliver was racing to the door. He took the stairs two at a time and came out into the street. People were screaming, running around, the henchmen were firing shots and driving around, laughing and shrieking.

He ran towards the parking lot, climbed into the car and was out in full Green Arrow gear and racing down the street. He fired three arrows in succession, taking down three of the henchmen as he raced after the car. The clown leaned out the window and sprayed bullets down the street at him and he was forced to duck behind a car. He punched his fist to the ground. "Dammit!"

* * *

Bruce winced, pulling on the suit. Sure, Kevlar stopped bullets but it didn't mean they didn't hurt. He gritted his teeth, hoping the maniac hadn't killed Chloe yet.

Alfred, as always, was reading his mind. "Be careful sir."

"Don't wait up." He threw the covers off the Tumbler and roared out of the alley just in time to see Green Arrow ducking behind a car. He pulled the Tumbler around to block the shots and opened the door as the car screeched away around the corner. "Get in," he growled.

Oliver slid in and the Tumbler took off in pursuit. "If anything happens to her-" he started.

"Look, Queen. Chloe chose to do this on her own accord. She's a big girl and can take care of herself. And when she can't, she has me."

"Yeah, you've doing a bang-up job so far."

"I could let you back out with the bullets."

He lowered his eyes and looked out at the passing buildings. "What do you know about this guy?"

"Goes by the moniker Joker. At least that's what the press is calling him. He's been breaking into banks and robbing from the rich and famous. He doesn't take any precautions to cover his face and goes out of his way to create as many havoc as he can. More often than not, that includes casualties. He enjoys collateral damage."

"So he knows you're going to come to him."

"Yeah." He pressed a button on the screen and a map of Gotham appeared. A blinking green dot appeared in the upper right corner. "Looks like Chloe's being brought to the docks. Kind of clichéd, really."

Oliver smiled. "Chloe know you lo-jacked her?"

Bruce frowned. "No. And she's never going to." He spun the wheel and the Tumbler cut through a parking lot.

"Scared of her?"

Bruce snorted and glanced briefly at the man beside him. "Aren't you?"

Oliver's smile appeared beneath the hood. "Terrified."

* * *

They circled the building. Bruce handed Oliver a bag. "Find Chloe, give her this. I'm going after the Joker." He tossed the tracker to Oliver.

He took the bag, glancing at it momentarily. "Wait, shouldn't we-?" Then he looked up. Batman was gone. "Dammit." Pulling out his small crossbow, he started looking for an entrance. Circling the building, he found a window that he broke as quietly as he could and was in. He treaded down the hallways, searching. His eyes darting from the tracking screen to the space around him. This was ridiculous. As if the Joker wasn't going to keep Chloe with himself as collateral. He pushed open another door. As if this guy was so stupid to leave Chloe somewhere. As if-

And then he was there. A room. Blood on the floor. The tracking dot sitting on the chair placed strategically in the middle of the room, along with a piece of cardboard. Written on it with what looked like blood,

_Ha ha. _

And then at the bottom,

_Boom. _

Explosions started going off at the other end of the building. He turned. Twenty feet to his left was a window. He took off running and threw himself through it. He landed hard on the roof of a car, the wind momentarily knocked out of him. Rolling off, he landed on his feet and shook his head to clear the ringing. Behind him, the building exploded into flames. "Jesus." He circled back to the Tumbler, hoping Bruce was there.

As expected, the dark knight was checking something under a flap. He turned as Oliver approached. "Trap."

"No kidding. Any other ideas?"

Bruce held up a stuffed dolphin. "Looks like we're going on a treasure hunt."

"This isn't a game!" Oliver half yelled, frustrated. "Chloe isn't some prize to be won and kept!"

The Bat grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the vehicle. "Don't tell me what Chloe is or isn't. She means something to me too and I'm not letting this maniac keep or kill her. But we have to play along for now or else he kills her. So get in."

* * *

I'm working on Seven Years trying to get another chapter out - things are a bit hectic right now but I'll try to get something up by the weekend. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this has been a long time coming… hope you like it!

oOo

"He knows you're coming."

"Yes."

"So, what if it's another trap?"

Bruce turned, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You find Chloe. I'll find him."

"Yeah, I don't think-" But the Batman had disappeared again. "Damn. Stubborn son of a-" He kicked open a door. The time for subtlety was over. He was pissed off and anyone in his way was going to catch the brunt of it.

He found her at the man-o-war tank. She was flanked by two guards who were trying to get a rise out of her as they hung her up on a hook. Her dress was ripped, she had bruises up and down her arms and legs from struggling, blood dripped down from her tied hands, and her eyes were wide and glaring. "Get away from me!" But she was still fighting.

_That's my girl_, he thought briefly. Three arrows later, the men were on the ground and he was cutting her bindings and pulling her back. He handed her the bag. "Let's go."

She replied with a quiet, "Thanks." Taking the bag, she opened it and her grin widened. "He didn't..."

"Didn't what?"

She pulled out a black leather suit. "You sly dog... okay, turn around Ollie."

Five minutes later, she stepped over her dress and twirled around to show him. "What do you think, Archer?"

He stared. He couldn't help it. The suit fit her perfect – sleek and beautiful.

There was clapping from the other side of the tank. "B-E-A-utiful." The Joker laughed. "Found your sidekick, huh? I want to say it wasn't planned but that would be lying."

Oliver stepped in front of Chloe. "Game's over Joker."

"Oh, no, it's not over until I say it's over." He whistled and two men brought a bound and struggling Rachael Dawes in. "Word is the Bat has a soft spot for this DA... wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

Oliver clenched his jaw. "She has nothing to do with this. Leave her out of it."

"How else am I supposed to get the Bat here?"

"I'm here now, Jester." Batman appeared behind them, grabbing one of the men and throwing him against the wall and punching the other.

Joker reached out and latched a hand onto Rachael's arm, propelling her towards the tank. She fell in with a scream and a splash. "Oops," he giggled before turning to fight the Batman.

Chloe reacted without thinking, diving in after Rachael.

"No!" Oliver yelled, moving to dive after her. A guard tackled him and they rolled away from the tank, away from Chloe.

She dove down towards Rachael, who had settled to the bottom, surprising a jellyfish and getting stung.

She screamed, bubbles coming from her mouth.

Chloe grabbed hold of her and tried to bring her up but Rachael was too heavy, her waterlogged dress just getting in the way. Chloe held up a finger. One minute. She swam back to the surface, wishing that A.C. was around. "Archer!" she yelled. "Knife!"

"Little busy here!" he yelled back, having to deal with two more guards that had arrive. Nonetheless, he pulled a knife from its sheath and threw it towards her. It clattered off the edge and sank down towards the bottom.

"Great, thanks," Chloe quipped, diving down after it. She managed to locate it in the sand and set about cutting Rachael's bonds. The raven-haired woman's struggles were getting weaker and Chloe doubled her effort. Finally the ropes were cut and she grabbed her by the waist, kicking towards the surface, Rachael's dress left at the bottom. They broke the surface together, gasping for air.

The Green Arrow was fighting four of the Joker's henchmen, holding his own. Batman was across the room, facing off with the Joker.

"C'mon, Rachael." She kicked off towards the wall. She sputtered as Rachael's weight pulled her under again. "Geez." She grabbed the edge, pulling herself up then hauled Rachael's body onto the deck. "Stay with me!" She listened for breathing. It was shallow but even. Chloe took a breath of relief. One of the men came towards her, knife in hand. Before she could even react, he stiffened and fell over, an arrow imbedded in his back. She looked up to thank Oliver but he was already back to fighting the other three.

"Chloe! Get Rachael out of here!" Bruce yelled.

She hoisted Rachael up and started off. "C'mon Rachael. We're going to get you out of here."

oOo

"Bruce, she could've died!"

Bruce shrugged, taking a sip of water. "Oliver, I really don't think that's your choice. Chloe doesn't have to answer to you. She's no longer your problem. She's not even in the same city as you." He watched Oliver pace. "Something you want to talk about, Archer?"

Oliver closed his eyes at the condescending tone of Bruce's voice – just like back at Excelsior. "Don't patronize me, Wayne. This isn't Excelsior anymore. This isn't a game. Chloe's life isn't just collateral. She's a human being and she's not just part of your team. She's important."

Bruce nodded, an amused look on his face. "I've been around her for only six months and I know she's pretty irreplaceable." He cocked his head momentarily. "Too bad you let her go."

"I didn't let her go."

"You never asked me to stay."

Both men turned to find Chloe in street clothes, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"I figured I might as well had a say in this. You are, after all, talking about me." She moved towards them.

Bruce took two steps towards her, hand hovering over her shoulder. "Chloe, you should be resting."

She waved off his hand. "I'm not the one who was shot in the chest, Bruce. Besides, I figured I should talk to Oliver before he leaves." Her eyes were on Oliver's, green clashing against brown.

He shook his head. "Oh, no. I'm not leaving here without you. It's too dangerous."

Chloe almost laughed. "Oh, so much safer in Metropolis."

"Can't stop me from trying, Sidekick."

"I'm on contract, Archer."

"I think I could persuade you away."

"I don't want your money."

"I wasn't offering any."

They were face to face, centimetres from each other, Bruce forgotten in the background. He took the opportunity to jump in, clearing his throat. "I'll have Alfred make up a room for you, Oliver."

Chloe blinked and took a step back. "Yeah, I should get to bed too." She shifted away and moved past Bruce. "Night."

Oliver wanted to go after her, wanted to shake sense into her, but mostly he wanted to follow her back to her room, kiss her senseless and spend the whole night convincing her to come home with him.

"Sir?"

He blinked and the images of tangled sheets and silky skin was replaced with Alfred looking at him questioningly.

"Your room is prepared."

He nodded with a sigh and followed the Brit through the maze of Wayne Manor.

oOo


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys, I've been out of the game for awhile. I'm going to try and update everything over the next while. Let me know if it sucks! :p

oOo

She found him in the library the next day, perusing Bruce's first editions. "So now you're on vacation?"

He shrugged. "I'm here as long as it takes."

"Takes for what?"

He looked up, eyes drilling into hers. "To bring you home."

She moved away, hand trailing along the books' spines. "I don't need you to save me, Oliver."

"I don't want to save you, Chloe. I want you to come home. I want you to come work for me. I want to be able to come home and find you working at my apartment and have dinner with you and fall asleep on the couch with you watching a movie."

"I can't come back. There's no place for me anymore."

He raised an eyebrow. "C'mon Sidekick."

"Clark has Lana, Lois has work and a new boy toy every week, you guys have each other…." She shrugged. "I don't fit."

"You do. You-"

"Don't say it. Don't even think it, Oliver. I know what you're going to say but I don't believe you. I think you're saying things that I want to hear so I come back but you had your chance. I wanted to work for you, Oliver but you thought it was too dangerous. So, what? You bring me back to Metropolis or, hell, even Star City, and then what? You put me in a glass cage so I won't get hurt? I will. That's part of life. Bruce understands that. He trusts me."

He wanted to shake her. Wanted to throw her over his shoulder and run from the mansion. "So, what? I just missed out? That's it? You know I don't give up easily."

She nodded. "I know. Oliver, it's just… I like it here. I like being on my own. I like being part of a team, an integral part of the team. Bruce trusts me, he knows I can get the job done and he lets me do it my own way."

"I would let you do it your own way," he replied stubbornly, quietly.

Her eyes bore into him. "You would want to protect me too much."

He moved, cat-quick, and suddenly he was right in front of her, backing her up against the bookshelf, his hands coming up on either side of her, cutting off any chance of escape. "Only because I care."

She could feel his breath against her cheek as he bent down to murmur in her ear, his forehead touching hers,

"I need you, Sidekick. Not the team, not Metropolis. Yes, the team misses you. We want Watchtower back online. I want Watchtower back online. You're an integral part of our team, I can't deny it. But for me too. And I know you think this is a ploy to get you to come back but it's not. If that's what it takes, I'll move to Gotham. I doubt Bruce would be too happy but I'm willing to open up some offices of Queen Industries."

"You're building offices in Gotham?"

He shrugged. "Why not? I've begun brokering a deal with Wayne Enterprises. Why not stick around to make sure it works out. Star City's offices are covered, Metropolis is like a well-oiled machine. And it's not that far."

She closed her eyes, feeling powerless. "Oliver, why are you pushing?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you. Because ever since that night when you threw yourself off that building, I get scared when I hear a story on the Batman. Because I'm waiting for the casualty list. Looking for a small blond."

"So what, Oliver? You going to be my second protector? You going to stalk me around making sure I'm okay? What a waste."

"I'm tired of putting the world ahead of myself. I'm being selfish. For once. Well…" He allowed himself a sardonic smile. "Not for once. But at least this time it's not to my own self destruction."

She tried not to smile. "Says you."

"But, I also want you more than I've wanted anything for a long time. Since I met you…" He groaned and suddenly she felt his lips on her collarbone, whispering across her throat, up to her chin. "Why won't you let me in Chloe?" He kissed the side of her mouth.

She tried to stay strong, tried to not feel all the things she was feeling as he kissed her. "Oliver…" she said feebly.

"I won't make you give it up. I won't." His arms were now around her slight body, pulling her to him.

She stood motionless in his arms, not knowing what to do. Could she trust Oliver? Could she believe him when he said he wanted her? After watching him play around with people like Lois. "I should go." She pulled herself from his grasp. "Sorry."

oOo


End file.
